The Sawada Family Scrap Book
by Matt-the-Teddybear
Summary: AU: Complete Tsuna has been through a lot, and now he can say with pride and joy that the Scrapbook of his life is finally complete.
1. Kitchen Encounters of A Deadly Kind

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snapshot One: Kitchen Encounters of Deadly Kind

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snapshot One: Kitchen Encounters of Deadly Kind

"_I learned something early on in life, never trust my sister with a frying pan."_

_Nezumi Yami_

--

Tsuna would never EVER let Byakuran in the kitchen, again.

For some reason, Byakuran decided that as Tsuna's older brother, he should cook for him. Now, Tsuna tired to stop Byakuran, he really did but when Byakuran wants to do something nothing will stop him. Not even, his "kawaii little brother".

So when Byakuran put the meal in front Tsuna, he surprised. It actually edible, no, more than edible, it looked delicious. Tsuna should have known by now not judge anything by the way it looked. Crazy psychotic little babies, for example. He took a bite.

Bad Move.

It tasted horrible. In fact, tasted worse than Bianchi's poison cooking. Wait, what if Byakuran and Bianchi decided to make a dish together. Tsuna paled. He suddenly felt like throwing up again.

Omake

Actually, it turns out in the future that Byakuran would always ask Irie-kun to do the cooking.

Owari

AN: Blame SekhmetDaCat fault, she/he requested crack filled one-shots. Now, she/he is getting crack filled that have to do Tsuna and Byakuran. Who knows, I meant throw in Basil and Dino in just for fun. Before I forget again, **I don't own Reborn**.


	2. Little Bo Peep

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snap Shot Two: Little Bo Peep

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snap Shot Two: Little Bo Peep

"_It creepy, because every where I go he fellows."_

_Kistune Hikari as Little Bo Peep_

--

You knew, if Byakuran wasn't Tsuna's big brother this would probably concede as stalking. Honestly, Tsuna felt like Little Bo Peep that didn't lose his sleep.

Byakuran followed Tsuna, which kind of sweet in its own twisted way. He didn't need to followed 24-7, he already had enough people doing that, thank you.

Tsuna frowned, all he had to do is tell Byakuran that he needed-

Tsuna screamed. Byakuran was right behind Tsuna. "Oh hi, there little bro."said Byakuran smiling

Yes, Tsuna wished he could lose this particular sheep.

But alias, even if he did Byakuran would just go right back home (dragging his lil brother behind him."

--

AN: XD Blame the plotbunnies!


	3. A Bad Dream

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Three: A Bad Dream ((What the Heck

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Three: A Bad Dream ((What the Heck?))

"_You know, eating tuna at 5 am in morning isn't necessarily a good idea. No matter how much it remembers you of your kawaii little brother."_

_Byakuran _

_--_

Tsuna frowned, nose pressed up to glass. They just looked so cute and helpless. (How tuna is cute, you ask? Frankly, this authoress has no idea.)

They were just swimming around, waiting to be caught. No, Tsuna won't have it. He picked up a bucket and dumped into the water, thus scooping up the fish. He smiled and held them in his hand (or bucket, as the case maybe.). Tsuna eyes shifted, what if someone saw him? Would they do put him jail? Or worse yet, handed him over to Reborn or shivers Lal Mirch.

He run but no one was following him. After all, the restaurant had a couple of fish, one or two or five (which is the number of fish he had) wouldn't matter. He come up to a dock and dropped the fish into the water.

"Be free, my fish brethren." Tsuna shouted "Be Free."

--

Byakuran woke up with a start that was horrible. He shivered. "Why would his kawaii little brother do something like that?" He sighed, putting his head back on his pillow**. **Right. No more accepting those "midnight" snacks that the nice lady with long brown gave him.

--

AN: Poor Byakuran, he has no idea that he unwilling become a victim of Bianchi's new cooking poison, Midnight Nightmares. Cries the joke in the beginning is so immature. You see, I actually thought that tuna was spelled tsuna. It goes to show you, that I am an awful speller.


	4. Saying Happy Birthday with Flowers

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Four: Saying Happy Birthday with Flowers

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Four: Saying Happy Birthday with Flowers

_Aster- Symbol of Love, Daintiness _

_--_

Tsuna really didn't mind. I mean, it was a day after Reborn's birthday after all and this was his sixteenth birthday party, so they weren't going to have a big party. After all, it was an even birthday.

Still, he would have liked to just have a small gathering of close _friends_. Tsuna sighed, everyone was busy. Gokudera-kun was taking care of family … Ahh, business. Yamamoto was helping out his father. Heck, even Lambo was busy.

Tsuna sighed, for the third time. Maybe he would feel better if he watched some TV.

When Tsuna opened the door to his houses, he was surprised. A vase of flowers were sitting on the coffee table but they weren't just flowers. No, they asters and those were his favorite. Tsuna moved closer. (True, they could really be man-eating plants in disguise but hey, he was wiling to take the chance.)

As Tsuna got closer, he noticed a small card that read:

_To My Kawaii Little Brother,_

_Happy Birthday_

_From Yours Truly, Byakuran_

Tsuna blinked and smiled. He could not help but let out a soft 'thank you'.

Omake

Gokudera tapped his foot impatiently, if that stupid plane didn't come here soon. He was going to be late for tenth's birthday party. "Sorry." A voice on the speaker said in a booming voice "But the flight to Japan has been canceled. I repeat, the fight to Japan has been canceled." Gokudera's cigarette fell out of his mouth. What the hell was he suppose to do, now!? Ride on Enzo's back or something?

Owari

AN: He he, sorry the Omake just kind of slipped out. . frowns I doubt that Gokudera would ever forget his boss's birthday party, after all he was the only one who remembered, it last time.


	5. Understanding

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Five: Understanding

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Five: Understanding

"_What I can't understand you?" _

_My cousin with the radio blasted on high_

_--_

After living with Byakuran for month, Tsuna final understood the reason that Gokudera got sick every time he saw his sister.

No, it wasn't just because of their horrible cooking skill (but that was a HUGE part of reason.)

No, it wasn't the fact that they both equal obsessed with someone or something. (For Poor Tsuna, thing or should I say person Byakuran was obsessed with was Tsuna, himself.)

It was because, every time you look at their faces, all your memories of the horrible dishes they severed you, the times they lead you into dangerous situations, would all come flooding right back to you. And, the feeling you got in stomach was because you knew that as long as this person was alive you have to do it all over again.

Still, Tsuna guessed that he also understood why he would always smile when he saw a white lily.

Because in all reality, nii-san was nii-san and Tsuna wouldn't have it another way.

--

AN: Aww, Tsuna really does care about Byakuran and don't worry Gokudera someone final understands your pain.


	6. Ten Years Later

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Six: Ten Years Later

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Six: Ten Years Later

"_In ten years people don't change, we just think they do."_

_Tsuna_

_--_

Tsuna sighed, another day filled with paper work. "Tenth." said Gokudera "Yes, Gokudera?" said the Mafia boss The older boy frowned and said "There's someone here to see you." Tsuna looked confused; no one was due back until tomorrow. The older boy continued "And he's on the screen."

Tsuna paled. This was horrible, awful, it was, and it was Byakuran.

"What's wrong Tsuna, is it a telemarketer?" joked Yamamoto Tsuna nodded 'no'. This person was worse than a telemarketer, much worse. Yamamoto frowned, noticing his boss was white pale. "So" asked Yamamoto "who is he?" Tsuna got into the fatal position and answered "My brother."

--

AN: Ok, the reason why no knows who Byakuran is because technically the 'future' never happened and so to them Byakuran never existed, until now. But fate likes to mess with Tsuna, so she let him keep his memories of the 'future'.


	7. It's just a game

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eight: It's just a like game …

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eight: It's just a like game …

"_You know all Sawada are sadistic in there own right, and my brother is no exception." _

_Byakuran_

_--_

Tsuna frowned, he was not happy. No, not happy at all.

Madoi-sempai shouldn't say those horrible things about anyone. No, not even Byakuran. No especial, not Byakuran.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile and no, not a warm one, either.

He was going to have a lot fun with Madoi-sempai, a lot.

"Madoi-sempai." said Tsuna "Oh, it's you dame-Tsuna." stated Madoi His follower laughed. "Are you interested in a game?" asked Tsuna, eyes sparkling with mischievous intentions "Oh, what kind of game?" asked Madoi with interest "Hmm." hummed Tsuna "Oh, just a game of chance, that's it." Madoi looked at his followers, they nodded. "All right, let's play." said Madoi

"Listen." said Tsuna with venom dripping from every word "Don't every" Madoi looked scared, really scared. "Mess with" Madoi gulped. "My family **EVER**" For some reason, when Tsuna said 'ever' he thought it was bolded and capitalized. "Again." Tsuna finished "Understood?" asked Tsuna Madoi nodded and answered "Of course." After, that he run far, FAR away.

Byakuran looked up and said "Well, you're late." Tsuna nodded. "Why?" Tsuna blinked, thinking up his answer. Tsuna smiled, "Oh, just a little game."

--

AN: Bad, Bad Byakuran. Your influence is rubbing off Tsuna. Oh gosh, Tsuna actually beat someone up. laughs Tsuna is a bit of a bad in this but just a bit. What Tsuna actually did to Madoi-sempai? Well, use your let just say it ain't pretty.


	8. Childhood Memories

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Eight: Childhood Memories

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot Eight: Childhood Memories

_Sometimes memories just faded away, but they are never truly forgotten _

_--_

_Tsuna gripped his moon's pants, what if she disappeared just like daddy?_

_Nana sighed; her son was just so … what could she say? He wasn't weak, no his grip on her could prove that. He wasn't exactly strong, wither. What was he? Needed, all kids were._

_Nana patted Tsuna on the head and said "Tsu-kun, I'll be back I just have to take care of some business." Tsuna drugged his head deeper into his mother pants." "Tsu-kun." Sighed Nana "Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Nana smiling Nana wrenched her son off her leg and placed him gently on the floor. "Tsu-kun, be a good boy and stay right here." commanded Nana as she walked out the door "Mama?" said a confused Tsuna "Mama?" Tsuna cried louder_

_Nan smiled pushing in a slightly older boy. That boy smiled and introduced himself "My name is Byakuran, what's yours?" "Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." The younger replied Byakuran smiled, "Ok but only if you call me, onii-chan." Tsuna frowned and said "Byakuran-niisan?" Byakuran laughed and stated "Nii-chan is fine." "Byakuran-niitan?" said Tsuna cutely "Nani?" replied Byakuran "Well, I guess it's close enough." Tsuna blinked and they both laughed. Nan couldn't help but smile, this was the beginning of a beautiful friend._

_--_

_AN: laughs I wouldn't exactly call it a beautiful friendship but anyway. XD I just find five year Tsuna so cute, don't you? _


	9. Nervous

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Ten: Nervous

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Ten: Nervous

"_I am not nervous! I really ain't!"_

_Allen Hikari_

--

At first, Tsuna was nervous because this might end up like the X accident. (Which resulted in a couple broken bones, some smashed chairs, one angry perfect, and a smirking brother.)

Yes, Tsuna really didn't need a repeat of that mess.

You see, today was that he introduced Byakuran to Dino and vice-versa.

True, Dino should have enough not sense to charge at Byakuran but still, Dino's weren't here, so yeah….

But now, he was nervous for a complete different but totally believe reason, Dino and Byakuran were getting along. Byakuran and Dino had found out about what happened with Madoi-sempai and they were both smiling.

Tsuna shivered; if one angry brother was scary then two angry were absolutely terrifying.

--

AN: XD Dino is here to join the join the party (and Basil will be coming to!) Bad Madoi-sempai, I thought you learned your lesson when Tsuna kick your butt.


	10. Whisper

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Nine: Whisper

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Ten: Whisper

_Whisper- to speak softly with little or no vibration of the vocal chords especially to avoid being heard _

--

Byakuran really didn't want to do this, what he wanted to do was spend time with his brother.

Was that too much to ask? Yes, he guessed to fate it was.

Byakuran shifted his weight to one foot to another. Who the hell was guy anyway? Levi, Ravi, he couldn't remember. What was this report thing, anyway? He sighed.

Yes, in all reality Byakuran was an impatient person.

Tsuna could only sigh. How many pages had they gone through? Five or Six? How many pages were there in this report, anyway?

He glanced over to Byakuran who whistling innocently. Yes, Tsuna could tell his brother was bored. Well, so was he. Tsuna guessed that all Byakuran was a little distraction. Tsuna turned to Levi. He was too absorbed in whatever he was reading. Tsuna took a step back and whispered something into Byakuran's ear.

Byakuran's eye widened. No way. Absolutely, no way! "Really?" he asked his little brother Tsuna nodded. Byakuran covered his mouth with his hand, trying but failing to stop his laughter. Tsuna snorted, Byakuran couldn't take it anymore, the thought of it was just to funny. He burst into laughter.

"What?" asked Levi, finally looking up.

So much for whispering.

--

AN: What was Tsuna whispering to his older brother? Well, that's a secret but fell free to let wander. XD I also upload the wrong, opps.


	11. Just a pinch of Basil

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eleven: Just a pinch of Basil

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eleven: Just a pinch of Basil

"_Basil, Tsuna fish, and a white exotic lily, what the hell?"_

_The original title_

_--_

'Ding-dong' rung the bell,. "I'll get it!" shouted Tsuna He opened the door to Basil's smiling face. "Good Morning, Sawada-dono." greeted an excited Basil

Tsuna blinked, he was surprised. Wasn't Basil living with his father? "Ah, Good Moring, Basil-kun." greeted Tsuna Basil didn't move. 'Oh, yeah' thought Tsuna "Come in." instructed Tsuna to the other brunette

Tsuna sat down with Basil at the small coffee table in the living room table. "So" asked Tsuna slowly "what are you doing here?" Basil blinked and then blushed, He picked up a piece of paper and wrote "Thou art surprised?" but then he crossed that out and wrote "Are you surprised?"

Well, in all honest it wasn't that surprising that Basil decided to show up, after all he was Byakuran's little brother.

Nana shuffled into the living and smiled. "Basil-kun, have you come to stay with us?" she asked Apparently Nana know Basil. Basil could only blush and nod. Nana clapped her hands together and said "Than I'll get breakfast ready." Basil nodded and said a quiet "thank you."

Byakuran yawned, what time was it? He walked sleepy down stairs, he usual wasn't this tired.

"Morning." He greeted his kawaii little brother, he sat down. Basil looked Byakuran and then turned to look at Tsuna. Byakuran decided to talk to Tsuna and then his and Basil met after way. "Oh!" exclaimed Tsuna "Basil-kun, this is my brother (the word still felt strange on his mouth but not as much as before) Byakuran-niitan." To this Byakuran could only sweat drop. "And Nii-tan this is Basil." Byakuran perked up at Basil's name, he remembering mama saying something about getting another baby brother.

"Byakuran-dono." greeted Basil Byakuran frowned. "No need for formalities." Byakuran said Basil blinked and said "Byakuran-sama?" Byakuran nodded his head 'no'. "Bya-"

Tsuna could only sweat drop thought "only took a pinch of Basil, ne?"

--

AN: XD See I promised some Basil! XP But Basil is OCC because he isn't saying 'thou' or 'thee' or stuff like that. You see, Lal Mirch said that if he talked like that he could easily be recognized even with a disguise on. So he's been trying to kick out that old habits but some old habits die hard."


	12. The Stuff toy War This means WAR

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Twelve: Stuff toy War

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Twelve: Stuff toy War

"_This is war! I tell you, war!!"_

_What I would say at the beginning of a stuff toy war_

_--_

They really weren't suppose be doing this, what they were suppose to doing is clean the basement. They weren't supposed to be preparing for a war but not just any war, a stuff toy war.

You see, Mama had asked Tsuna to clean up the basement but Byakuran insisted that he help (and Basil insisted too.)

So, when they were cleaning up, Byakuran found a cart of old stuff toys, so natural he hit Tsuna with one.

Sure, Byakuran loved Tsuna but sometimes his inner child got to him. At first, Tsuna didn't react; he had become use to it but then Byakuran nailed him on the head. Tsuna blinked, he thoughts processes going slow but then he turned around slowly and gripping stuff rabbit by the ear. Couldn't people tell he didn't like being hit on the head?.

Dark Aura surroundedTsuna, he smiled ("Wait out-"the rest of the sentence was never finished because) he nailed his brother right in the stomach.

Basil tried to stop the fight but then he got nailed by BOTH of the Sawada brother. After training with Tsuna's father, he learned: that if someone hits you, hit them back.

That's when Dino came down to ask 'if they wanted some help', tripped and got attacked by fluffy plushie things.

And that's why, Tsuna and Dino currently hiding behind a stack of old newspapers. A pink homemade rabbit come flying at them and hit Dino square in the face. He fell down. "Tsuna" said Dino "Yes?" replied Tsuna " I –" started Dino but then he fainted "NOOOOO!!" screamed Tsuna dramatically

Byakuran and Basil give each other a high five. Direct Hit. Then a gaint teddy bear came flying at them. "What the-" started Byakuran but then it flatted him and his teammate.

Dino and Tsuna smiled. Then Byakuran's voice come out form under the teddy bear. "This, my friends means war." He said "Bring it on!" replied Tsuna with a cheering Dino behind him

--

They were tried, exhausted, and very, very hungry but to them it all worth it.

After all, since when did they get a chance to act so immature as to start a stuff toy war?"

AN: XD this is actually based on real invents that happened in my life. So yeah, Tsuna in some way is being forced to grow up, Byakuran must have a lot on his plate because he still the heir to a _throne_, Basil must be at least 14 and he's already working, and Dino is the boss of a powerful family, so I decided that they all needed a break. A nice long break.


	13. Kidnapped

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Thirteen: Kidnapped

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Thirteen: Kidnapped

"_And this is why people don't general try to kidnap me."_

_Tsuna_

_--_

"Here." said the man with a black suit and matching sunglass

The man shoved a cell phone into Tsuna hands (which he didn't seem notice were free of the ropes he original placed on him.) Tsuna blinked and answered "You sure?"

You see, this man was supposed to be holding Tsuna hostage.

"Just do it, you little brat." demanded the man He just wanted the flipping money for kidnapping this little brat. Tsuna shrugged and dialed the number.

"Hey, nii-tan ……….."

Two minutes later, Dino (with his man), a pissed off Byakuran, and hyper dying will mode Basil were at the scene.

Needless to say, that this man wasn't going to try to kidnap Tsunayoshi Sawada again any time soon.

--

AN: XD Hey, no one can kidnap Tsuna without Hibari's permission


	14. Suggestion

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Fourteen: Suggestion

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Fourteen: Suggestion

_Suggestion bad ideas coming out of Dino's mouth_

--

Tsuna twitched. Why Tsuna was twitching you ask?

You see, Mama had decided that there needed to be more "female involvement" in Tsuna's family life. (Seeing as it was summer so Kyoko and Haru were on break and Bianchi (with kids) moved out when Reborn lifted for Italy.) Silently, Tsuna thanked God for that.

Now, Tsuna could of avoid this whole mess _if only _Dino came his mouth shut.

But alias, fate was a cruel mistress.

So when Mama asked Dino "if he knew any nice ladies" Dino had to answer (not without blushing first). And of course, his answer had to be Lil Mirch.

Of all, the rotten luck.

--

AN: XP Sorries but I believe that Tsuna's family needs a female and Lil Mirch is just perfect for the part


	15. Teenager or Taste like Teen Spirit

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot fifth teen: Teenager

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot fifth teen: Teenager

_Teenagers_

_--_

When Lil Mirch stepped in, Tsuna was surprised.

After all, she wasn't a baby.

Oh no, she defiantly not a baby.

But wait, she wasn't as tall as she was in the 'future' then did that mean?

Tsuna paled, he could only come to one logical collation.

That Lil Mirch was a teenager.

Oh, may Karma have mercy on us all.

--

AN: XD The next few chapters will be a continuation of this and will be entitled "The Onee-san Arc" So hold on to your hats because Lil Mirch is sure to shake the Sawada Family up..


	16. Introductions

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 16th: Introductions

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 16: Introductions

_Onee-san Arc- Pt. 3_

_--_

After, a delicious lunch (that was not prepared by Byakuran) Dino introduced everyone to Lil Mirch and vise versa.

When Lil Mirch's eyes and Tsuna's eyes met, Tsuna knew she knew about the 'future'. Lil Mirch give Tsuna a quiet nodded and after a pause Tsuna nodded back.

Basil said a quiet 'hi' from behind Dino's back. Apparently, he was scared of Lil Mirch.

Then Byakuran coughed and waved 'hi' to her. That's when their met.

"_YOU!"_ shouted Lil Mirch

--

AN: XD This is a cliff hanger but it really can't be called that since I am upload this the same time I am uploading the next chapter. 


	17. Home Tutor

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Seventh: Home tutor

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Seventeen: Home tutor

_Onee-san Arc Pt. 4_

--

Tsuna blinked.

So Lil Mirch didn't remember the whole future. _Good_.

So Byakuran was a mob boss in training like Tsuna and Lil Mirch was now his official home tutor. _Bad._

Tsuna felt sorry for Byakuran, he _**really **_did.

--

AN: O.O I fell bad for Byakuran too not only is Lil Mirch his tutor but now he has to share Tsuna with a whole butch for people.


	18. Nod

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eighteen: Nod

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Eighteen: Nod

"_I thought that Reborn was the only crazy home tutor out there."_

_Dino_

--

"Tsu-kun." whined Byakuran "I can't feel my legs."

Tsuna frowned, that was absolutely understandable. After all, he just ran 180 laps under Lil Mirch's orders.

"It's-"started Tsuna but before he finished he decide to look up because something or _someone _was blocking the sun light.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Tsu-kun." said Byakuran warily "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" Tsuna could only nod.

--

AN: Oh, Byakuran you have almost no idea what Lil Mirch has in store for you


	19. Getting Through Pity

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Nineteen: Getting through

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Nineteen: Getting through

"_I pity the poor fool, that's asks Tsuna out."_

_Lil Mirch_

_--_

Lil Mirch secretly pitied the poor fool that asked Tsuna out.

After all, they'd have to a bucking horse, an over-protective venues fly trap, a type of spice, her herself, and the other various sibling figures that Tsuna had no doubt accepted over the years.

Yes, that person was going to have one heck of a time through all of Tsuna's "siblings."

Lil Mirch couldn't help but smirk; of course, she had no doubt that a current skylark would have no trouble at all.

Unless, of course, a current pineapple got there first.

--

AN: An implied 1827 and/or 6927, oh well!


	20. Dresses or Hell Training Ver 1

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 20: Dresses

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 20: Dresses

_Cross-dressing + Lil Mirch Tsuna in a dress_

--

It was now official; Lil Mirch was crazier than Reborn, much, much crazier.

Lil Mirch had decided that 'they had been slacking off', which wasn't true at least in Tsuna's case. She deserved a training exercise, which would later be called Hell Training Ver. 1 (the first exercise in a long list.)

What was Hell Training Ver. 1, you ask? Simple, it could actually be described in one word, one accursed word; dresses or now called the spawn of evil.

Heck, even Basil had to do the "exercise" but Dino, that lucky bastard, had been called to do a mission for the Ninth (not without being stuck in yellow sun dress, of course. Which Dino received 'looks' for later.)

So Lil Mirch or Mirch as she was deemed drove (which she shouldn't be doing for two reasons 1.) because she was a terrible driver past, present or future and 2.) She was currently sixteen) to the middle of nowhere and then kick (quite literary) Tsuna and co. out of the car and then proceeded to drive back home … in reverse.

And of course, they just had to be people in the middle of nowhere. Or should I say guys in the middle of nowhere, Tsuna looked out of the corner of his eye, Basil was blushing and Byakuran looked like he was going to kill someone.

--

AN: snorts Oh gosh, I enjoyed writing this (maybe more then I should……)


	21. Bunnies

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 21: Bunnies

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 21: Bunnies

"_Never let Mirch alone in house, NEVER!"_

_Byakuran_

_--_

Lil Mirch pumped her fist in the air.

Operation, Dress to Success: **COMPLETE**

Wait a minute-what the hell was she supposed to do now?

Lil Mirch stood there with a 'thinking' pose, and then an idea struck her.

What could she do? Redecorate, of course!

--

By the time Byakuran, he was filthy, he's dress was ripped, he smelt, but he didn't care he just wanted some sleep.

He opened the door not find the inviting sight of rare cavernous plants that he called his babies, no; instead he found gothic bunnies with eyes to big for their head.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY ROOM!?"

--

AN: And this is way you can't trust Lil Mirch with brush ……………………


	22. The Sawada Family Rules

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 21: The Sawada Family Rules

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 22: The Sawada Family Rules

In the Sawada Family there were a set of rules, you had it follow.

And in the Sawada household there was a little plicate on wall, which read:

_Be kind and caring_

_Be fair and sharing and_

_Being polite can take you to great heights_

Now these rules were not one we're taking about.

The Sawada Family Rules were unwritten and unsaid but the Sawada Family understood everyone on of them. Like, Number One _Don't trust Byakuran in the kitchen_ or Number Five _Stuff toy wars are not to held in the basement._

But even if they understood these rules … Do you honestly expect this family to follow them?

--

AN: To answer my own question: HELL NO!


	23. Run

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker One: Run

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker One: Run

"_Shit, I think he's catching up!"_

_Ken_

_--_

Ken didn't understand _why_ but for some reason, a psychopath was running at him at 100 miles per hour.

If Ken was normal person then he would have been crying and asking _why fate hated him so much_ but Ken wasn't a sissy.

And after all, it was sort of hard to complain about his lousy luck and outrun a crazy lunatic at the same time.

Ken looked back, _Bad Move_. The crazy psychopath as he now dubbed him was graining!

"Shit." muttered Ken, speeding up

--

AN: Ok, to explain why this chapter isn't called snapshot, it because A.) This is a cross-over with my other story, Kiwi the lover's kola B.) This is scrapbook, right? So there has to be more than pictures.

My comments on the chapter: Aww, Ken I told you to run! You could of gotten a head start.


	24. Stare Down

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot 23: Stare Down

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snap Shot 23: Stare Down

"_I will win! You hear me, I will win!"_

_Byakuran_

_--_

Byakuran had final gotten rib of all those awful bunnies and now, he only had to deal with one more thing………

He stared at the rabbit. Yes, Byakuran was having a stare down with a stuffed rabbit.

The rabbit was motionless.

Well damn, of course it was motionless! It was flipping stuff toy rabbit of Karma sake!

Byakuran shut his eyes and pulled out a couple of his hairs.

Wait- he closed his eyes? "Damn." muttered Byakuran

He lost …. to a stuffed rabbit. Byakuran sighed, he was never going to live this down.

He took one last look at the rabbit before saying "Fine, you can stay."

--

AN: XD Sorry, Byakuran but you never had a chance, Byakuran you never had a chance. Oh, and special thanks to Cloverfish who pointed out that I spelt Lal Mirch wrong. Thanx Cloverfish!


	25. Wake Up Call

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 25: Wake up call

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 25: Wake up call

"_I don't go in there!"_

Basil

--

Tsuna looked at the door. He **didn't** want to go in there; it was Lal Mirch room, after all. He was supposed to _wake her up_. The phrase _wake up_, was terrifying in itself, because after dealing with 'future' (sleep deprived) Hibari, Tsuna learnt that people get _really_ cranky if they don't get enough sleep.

Tsuna looked up at the sign that (was in the shape of a bunny) that said "Lal Mirch's room". He braced himself and entered the room.

Two minutes later, Tsuna run out of the room and 'epp'ed for the first time in a long time.

--

AN: If anyways wondering Byakuran was still 'sleeping' when this happened….


	26. The Mall

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 26: The Mall

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot 26: The Mall

"_The mall is horrible, HORRIBLE place."_

_Byakuran_

_--_

Lal was a girl, a _**teenage **_girl and as a girl it was her obligation-no, duty to shop in the mall. True, she was an ace hit man but boy will be boys and girls will be girls.

And for (I can't believe I am saying this) _**poor**_ Byakuran, he was it was his _duty _to stand outside and wait, wielded carrying a butch of heavy bags.

That happened to be filled with yup, you guessed bunny items.

--

AN: XD Not true, I am a girl and I don't like to shop.


	27. Camera

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker Two: Camera

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker Two: Camera

"_I swear its following me."_

_Byakuran_

_--_

Byakuran swore that its eyes were _following_ him.

Maybe Lal Mirch actually installed a camera in there.

No, Byakuran waved this idea off. He was just getting paranoid. He took one last look at the rabbit and closed the door.

And if, you where in that room right now, you swear that it just winked.

--

AN: OO SekhmetDaCat was right; they're trying to take over the word. XD Stickers are little side stories or cross-overs that I fell like writing.


	28. New Addition 2 the Family

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker Three: A new Addition to the family

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Sticker Three: A new Addition to the family

"_Kolas are cute, are they not?'_

_Tsuna_

_--_

Tsuna held the baby Kola in his arms, honestly what was he suppose to do with it? Tsuna frowned, he couldn't give it back.

"Kiwi." thought Tsuna "Isn't that a girl's name?" "Yes." Tsuna answered his own question "It is." Tsuna sighed; if he was going to keep the kola, he could at least change its name. Tsuna smiled and told the kola "I guess you're a new addition to the family."

-Somewhere outside-

"Holy Smokes, this guy is crazy!" shouted Ken

--

AN: Yeah, this somewhere between after Basil's introduction and before Lal Mirch's. So the kola needs a new name, anyone got some ideas XD And yes this is a chapter late BUT, I final reached Tsuna's number **does the happy dance**


	29. Sibling Wars Pt One: Start

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Unknown: The Sibling War Part One

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot Unknown: The Sibling War Part One

"_Oh fucking shit, Dino is angry, how scary."_

_Byakuran_

_--_

Tsuna was horrified. How in Leon's name, did **this **happen?

xXFlashBackXx

_Lal Mirch stomped into the room, which in its self should have been a signal that something was wrong and after Lal Mirch came in, something even more disturbing followed; an angry Dino. "Are you saying?" started Lal Mirch, angry "That you're a better sibling than I am?" Dino glared then let the frown on his face melt. "Well," he started sweetly "Then who I am I to judge." Lal Mirch let out a growl. "Its on." said Lal Mrch "Bring it." responded Dino _

xXFlashBack:EndXx

Basil was hiding behind Byakuran. "Byakuran-dono." said Basil, quietly Byakuran gulped and said "Yes.", for once, ignoring the honorific. "I am scared." He whispered. "Don't worry, Basil-kun, I am too."

_**Let the War Begin**_

_AN: XD I am not dead but Tsuna might be by the end of this arc…… _


	30. Sibling Wars Pt Two: Let's Eat!

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snapshot Unknown: Sidling Wars Pt

The Sawada Family Scrap Book: Snapshot Unknown: Sidling Wars Pt. 2

**Let's Eat**

Tsuna felt the felling anxiety and fear pass through him. He was going to die wasn't he?

_xX Flashback Xx_

"_Oh fiddlesticks!" exclaimed Nana Sawada "What wrong, N- I mean, Mama?" asked Byakuran. She sighed, "I am seemed to misplace the menu of that take-out restaurant Tsu-kun loves so much!" Byakuran's eyes bighted and started "Maybe then I could-" but before he could finish he was interpreted by a loud satieties cry of the word "NO." "Well." started Dino "Maybe I could cook?" Nana's eyes begin to sparkly, "Oh thank you, Dino-san!" Nana turned to Tsuna, smiling. "Isn't that just wonderful Tsu-kun?" Tsuna said nothing. He didn't know if he should be thankful that Byakuran-nii-tan wasn't cooking or terrified because Dino was._

_Dino smiled, "I be glad to help, just like a __**good **__older sidling should." He seemed to emphasize the word 'good'. Lal Mirch let out a low growl, she refused to be bested by some two-bit rope swinging goon. In this or any competition!_

_xX Flashback: End Xx_

Tsuna gulped staring at both of the (toxic) dishes. It going to a long walk isn't it?

_AN: Poor Tsuna, I just want to say something… Can someone please write me Ken27 story? You didn't have to do it, if you don't want to…._


	31. Sibling Wars Pt Three: Dino's Car

The Sawada Family: Snapshot I have no clue: Sibling Wars Pt

The Sawada Family: Snapshot I have no clue: Sibling Wars Pt. 3: Dino's Car

"_My baby, my precious baby! What the hell has that ebil woman done to you!?"_

_Dino, in the middle of a spaz session_

_--_

It was a well know fact that Lal Mirch couldn't drive (just like Byakuran couldn't cook.)

This fact would explain _why _Tsuna and Lal Mirch were currently standing in front of _possible _one of the worst car crashes in the history of Japan.

Tsuna squinted, _that license plate looked oddly familiar._

"_I thought Lal Mirch rented a car?"_

Lal Mirch smirked, seeing the _horrible _"accident".

Lal Mirch caught Tsuna's eye, still smirking.

"I didn't rent, I borrowed it." Lal Mirch said, answering Tsuna's unasked question.

Tsuna blinked, what kind of idiot would leaned _**Lal Mirch **_their car. The poor idiot didn't know what his/her car was in for.

"So." He began slowly. "_Whose _car is it?" he asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Dino's." she answered without a care in the world.

_AN: Dino won't be using his car anytime soon._


	32. Sibling Wars Pt Four: Dino's Revenge

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot XX: Revenge

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot XX: Revenge

"_Bwah ha ha ha cough cough"_

_Dino_

_--_

As Dino silently crept into the room, he realized that if got caught he was dead. Not that he really cared, this evil woman needed to pay!

_Flash back_

"_Boss?" questioned one his subordinates. "Yes?" answered Dino. "You might want to see this?"_

_A New report and one wrecked car later………_

"_WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY CAR!!"_

_Flash back_

Dino growled that car cost over half the Chiavarone fortune and worst part was that mafia didn't pay for the car. Oh no, Dino did with **his **money, his saving, his work, his blood, sweat and tears!

Dino smirked evilly as beheaded the last of Lal Mirch's precious rabbits.

_AN: Crap, Dino …… Lal Mirch will not be happy about this! _

_PS: Does anyone know what snapshot this is? PPS: Thanx to Cloverfish for pointing out my mistake, again!_


	33. Sibling Wars Pt Five: Lal's Reaction

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot XX: Lal's Reaction

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: Snapshot XX: Lal's Reaction

"_Questa e guerrs!"_

_Lal Mirch_

_--_

"What?" asked Lal Mirch, stupidly to herself. Her room was a total wreck. "How?" she said in much the same way, she said 'what'.

Wait a minute, she sniffed the war. It smelt like Car Fresher!

Lal Mirch let out a low growl, Dino!

_AN: Oh boy, Dino is in for it now! This is war (1) In Italian but I am not to sure if this accurate and e is suppose to have an ascent mark._


	34. Sibling Wats Pt Six: Finale

The Sawada Family Book: Snapshot: 30 (I think….): The Sibling Wars: Finale

Tsuna fell back on a bed that wasn't his. Yes, the whole 'Sawada Family' were staying at a hotel this weekend and probably the next. The hotel name, to be exact, was Lal Zorra Nesta, an up scale five star hotel with suites and personal baths for all. (No doubt this was expensive but Tsuna had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to end up paying for this one way or another……)

But **why **exactly where the Sawadas starting here? _Well….._

_**Lal Mirch had stormed into the room with an air of dark aura about her and sadistic smile curved onto her face.**_

_**She was no doubt, pissed. Her room had been trashed, again and Dino's car had seem it's better days, so to speak.**_

_**As you could plainly see, both sides of this "war" were suffering from damages that were mostly afflicted in the heat of angry and blind rage.  
**_

_**Soon after Lal Mirch had stormed into the room, Dino , who too had eerily happy and sadistic glee on his face, walked in.**_

_**Lal Mirch and Dino were **_**both **_**smiling (like a current "kuf kuf kuf"ist that shall not be named as not to angry a current annoyed and sadistic tonfa wielding perfect.)**_

_**Then the onslaught, Lal Mirch pulled out her canon, her atomic bunny firing canon. And on opposite side of the room, Dino too pulled out his prefers of choice. An army green raffle, a toxic snapping turtle of death raffle.**_

_**Needless to say, the battle had been a long and bloody one that ended with such a bang that would probably make Bugs Bunny proud or at least some other Loon Tune that was not as near as important.  
**_

And so that was how Tsuna was stuck in this place for the whole weekend (and probably next week), but there was a good side to this (besides being a five star hotel that is) Dino and Lal Mirch had made up.

For what God messed up reason he didn't know but he swore he heard something about "Madoi-senpai"……………..

_AN: OMG, I am back with ….. Sleepy plot bunnies. Anyway, sorry I took so long to post and about my new penname sorry about that too. But I had the COOP to prepare for not to mention my principle hates me and so does our janitor. (Yeah, I am calling him that!)_


	35. The Last Snapshot

The Sawada Family Scrapbook: The Last Snapshot: The Scrapbook

Tsuna yawned, he was in his house. Yes, his house, the "repairs" had made quick work of the damage both Dino and Lal Mirch did.

Which was amazing really because Dino and Lal Mirch really had made quite a mess of his, …err, their house.

Tsuna yawned, again. Had this authoress' mom been there she would of told Tsuna to politely (ahh, not really) close his mouth.

Tsuna was tired but he wanted to put the finishing touches on this.

"Done!"' thought Tsuna triumphantly to himself.

He smiled, staring at the letters that where written in gold fancy script in English that read "The Sawada Family Scrapbook". Under this words were written, "By Tsuna Sawada and Family."

True, Basil was the only person that actually helped but Tsuna felt like if there wasn't a family there would of never been a scrapbook.

"Tsu-kun, It's time to go to sleep!", called his mother.

"Coming Mom!", shouted Tsuna, taking one last glance at the scrapbook,

He smiled, again, turned off the lights and headed upstairs.

_AN: Yep, this is it, the end. I am sort of sad about this. *sniff* But guess ehat? There's a sequel! And a prequel!_

_The Prequel is called The Big Blue Album, it mainly focus on Chibi Tsuna and Chibi Byakuran with a 100% fluff and a couple of OC (and Mosby, the hamster of course.)_

_The Sequel is called Spanner's Home Movies. This mainly focus on Tsuna and Millefore interaction. Of course, this includes a yoai fan girl Uni and a current short haired prince. *wink*_

_I also have a side story for The Sawada Family Vaction, I have a rough drafts on this already plotted in my mind._

_Well, Ja ne,_

_Matt-chan_


	36. A Preview

The Sawada Family Scrapbook- Credits and Sneak peeks

_As an author, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited ._

_And to them, I leave a parting gift_

_The Big Blue Album- Preview_

_Byakuran took in a deep breath. He was nervous, what if Tsuna-chan didn't like his present? And as Tsuna-chan's brother and friend, he had to get this right!_

"_Onii-tan?", asked Tsuna in his cute little voice of his. Byakuran eyes snapped open, Tsuna was staring right at him! "Tsuna-chan." said Byakuran, firmly. Tsuna titled his cute head, "Huh?" _

_Byakuran shoved a tubbier that was half the size of Tsuna in his hands. "Happy Birthday.", Byakuran managed to mumble in blush-a-tuddie._

_Tsuna stared at the teddy bear and than smile, "Arigatou (sp?), Nii-tan!"_


End file.
